


It Takes Two

by artofplay



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Anniversary, Dancing, F/M, Fucking, Sex, Slow Dancing, Subways, Tango, Train Sex, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8053774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artofplay/pseuds/artofplay
Summary: Jade wants to learn to tango. And someone always has time for a little dirty dancing.





	It Takes Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sinistretoile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/gifts), [I LOVE YOUR FUCKING FACE](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=I+LOVE+YOUR+FUCKING+FACE).



'Where are you!? Ur late. Again."

 

Jade shoves her phone back into her clutch and scowls at the floor. "Damn him." She mumbles.

 

Outside the store front windows of Alfred Tisdale's School of Dance he watches her. He watches how her curves are gently caressed by the emerald satin floor length dress. He watches her left leg dart in and out of the excruciating long slit up the side. He watches her face fall into despair as everyone pairs off to begin the lesson. Everyone except her. Tom looks at his watch, a plan is brewing. He calculates time, subway and cab rides with the wiggle of an eyebrow and sets off toward the red head behind the glass. 

 

Mr. Tisdale begins the music as Tom slides through the dance room door..... "Kitten I am SO sorry....traffic." He explains acting embarrassed, slinking in front of Jade. Mr. Tisdale sneers and restarts the music. Jade's eyes go wide. She stands frozen as Tom takes her hand and places his other at the small of her back. Her mind buzzes with confusion. 

"Breathe love" He coos in her ear. Jade sucks in a breath.

"You!? How? What?"... is all she can string together. 

"Mearly passing by and felt the need to dance, love. Lucky you were here.... I might had to dance alone.....You look stunning by the way." He whispers the last sentence as he dips her low. He snaps Jade up to him making her gasp at the force. The tension is palpable. Tom slides his right hand down the outside of her left thigh, grabbing just her ass. He pulls her leg up ghosting his fingers to her knee, pressing his middle two fingers into the soft spot at the back of it. He curls her leg around his waist his hand stopping g mid calf. 

"Tell me your name." He begs at her temple.

"Jade." She whispers.

"Ravishing." He growls low, hovering his lips over hers.

Music seduces the silence encouraging Tom's hands and breath to explore every inch of Jade's body. She follows Tom's lead with her eyes closed, succoming to the heat of the dance. By the end of class both are flushed and out of breath locked in each others gaze. Tom curls his fingers between hers leading her out the door, down the street into the subway. They find a car that is empty and Tom pulls her in. He places each of her hands in a handle above her head as the subway car clicks down the track. 

"Eyes closed Kitten." He instructs. She complies.

Tom stands before her gliding his hands down either side of her, taking hold of her dress and gathering it up to her her waist. The back of the dress cradling her ass. Tom holds the crumpled fabric in one hand pulling her panties offwith the other with calculated ease. He slips himself from his pants and centers at her folds. He hisses in her ear at the heat settling on his cock. He slides slowly into her pulling her legs around him, locking her ankles at his back. Jade drops her head back gripping the handles tightly. The sway of the car adding to Tom's rhythm. Tom moans at her cleavage bitting at her breasts. He grabs her tighter by the hips pulling her into him faster. Harder. His right hand seeks out her clit rubbing it in jagged circles making Jade keen at the irregular rhythm. 

"Oh god" She pants

Tom looks up at Jade and smirks before tugging at her nipple with his teeth through the dress. Jade's thighs tighten around Tom's waist. 

"Want me deep inside...do you kitten?" Tom asks with a devilish glint in his eye burying himself hard and fast. His fingers wander from her clit just as she begins to come to find a new playground in her ass. Tom toys with the outside before slipping his long finger just inside. Jade bucks riding Tom's cock and finger. Tom's pace increases his hips popping as he presses his finger against that thin wall of flesh between it and his cock. Her nipple held captive by his teeth held in place, tugging as her tits bounce. Their moans echo in the car rising to meet the night. 

"That's my good girl." He hums. "Cum for me pet."

Jade writhes and screams until no sound would come from her lungs. Tom drove his cock and finger deep as he came inside her. Jade's body shakes against his. 

The subway car slows to a stop causing Jade to release he grip on Tom's waist. Her legs drop the the floor her heels tapping the metal below. Tom looks at the ticker sign above the door, noticing they have missed his stop. 

"Bloody hell. Sorry love but it seems we've missed my stop." He apologizes.  
"Well then, I guess I'll just have to ride this thing a little longer." Jade teases licking her lips as the car doors shut and the subway pulls out.


End file.
